On Speaking Terms
by mysecretlife27
Summary: I published this before, but somehow lost the file. Jyler freindship leads to sweet, sweet lovin! Please read and review. This will be fairly short, no more than 8 to 10 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I absolutely love this couple! There is chemistry between them that is undeniable. Just a short story. Not a whole lot of drama, but secret relationships are always fun. Please review!**

It had been months since Founders' Day. Since Jeremy had tried to turn himself into a vampire. So much had happened that night. His girlfriend had been murdered. His sister had been momentarily replaced by some freaky Elena- look-a-like vampire named Katharine. That very vampire had killed his Uncle John. Elena had come upstairs to Jeremy's room to tell him that John was dead, only to find him barely living.

Jeremy had gotten his stomach pumped that night. It wasn't exactly his idea of fun, and he was rather perturbed that his attempt at turning had failed. He contemplated just committing suicide, but decided against it. After all, there had already been so much death and destruction that night and in the recent months, it didn't seem fair to add to everyone's distress.

After everyone else had gone home that night, Jeremy got a surprising visitor. Tyler Lockwood came in with teary, blood-shot eyes and slunk into the chair beside Jeremy's hospital bed.

"My Dad's dead." Was all Tyler said.

"Elena told me. Sorry, man." Jeremy answered softly. He had a feeling Tyler wasn't looking for someone to tell him it would all be okay. It wouldn't be. Jeremy knew how that felt, so he kept quiet.

After a few minutes of restful silence, Tyler said, "Why'd you do it, dude?"

"Why'd I do what?" Jeremy asked, having forgotten for a split second that he was lying in a hospital on suicide watch.

"Try to kill yourself." Tyler answered. He didn't have the energy to word it in a more sensitive manner.

"Oh. That. I don't really feel like talking about it. I might tell you about it some time, though." Jeremy answered with an indulgent, sleepy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Everyone who had come into his room that evening had looked at him like a stray puppy who got run over by a car. They all talked to him like an idiot too, like those pills he had taken had given him a mental handicap as well as a sore stomach and a headache. The way Tyler still spoke to him like a human being was oddly comforting.

"Fair enough, Gilbert." Tyler replied, a smile playing on his own lips, despite his current state of confusion, sadness, and anger.

The two teenagers sat in silence for a few minutes more until a nurse came in and told Tyler that visiting hours were long over.

"Well, Gilbert. I guess I'll see you around." Tyler said, standing up and holding his fist out towards Jeremy. Jeremy smiled at the friendly gesture and gave Tyler's fist a slight pound.

"Bye, Tyler." Jeremy replied, placing slight emphasis on Tyler's first name, letting him know that they were on a first name basis.

The older of the two boys threw a kind glance and a smirk over his shoulder and disappeared out the door. Both boys took what seemed like ages to fall asleep that night, but both slept a little more soundly knowing that someone understood how they were feeling.

**Super short, I know, but I am just laying the groundwork. I will start with a friendship, and the romance will follow in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and be on the lookout for more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter. This one will be told in a General POV in present- tense. Not like the first one. Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

Tyler walked up the stairs to his room after eating lunch. He grabbed his cell phone off of his dresser, and began to text as he flopped down onto his bed.

From: Tyler

To: Jeremy

Sent at 1:13 pm.

Hey, Jer. R u busy 2day?

Tyler contemplated his friendship with Jeremy as he waited for a response. He couldn't remember when he and Jeremy had made the switch from mortal enemies to best friends, but it had happened. Matt had distanced himself from Tyler after Caroline was hospitalized. She was still suffering fainting spells and small seizures occasionally from the internal bleeding in her scull. Tyler felt bad about that, but the accident wasn't really his fault. When Matt started spending every possible moment with Caroline, that left time for Tyler and Jeremy to grow closer.

From: Jeremy

To: Tyler

Sent at 1:17 pm.

Not really. Wat'd u have in mind?

Tyler smiled as his phone buzzed, and he read the message. That was one of his favorite things about Jeremy. When Tyler, or anyone else texted him, he usually replied back within a few minutes. With Matt and some of his other friends, Tyler sometimes had to wait as much as a few days for an answer to a text.

From: Tyler

To: Jeremy

Sent at 1:20 pm.

I was gonna go hang at the Grille. U wanna meet me there?

Jeremy replied almost immediately, making Tyler smirk to himself. He liked how Jeremy was so loyal, and gave Tyler all of his attention when they were hanging out together.

From: Jeremy

To: Tyler

Sent at 1:22 pm.

Now?

From: Tyler

To: Jeremy

Sent at 1:25 pm.

Yea. Is that cool?

From: Jeremy

To: Tyler

Sent at 1:27 pm.

Im on my way.

Tyler smiled once more, getting off his bed and pulling some worn out tennis shoes on. He went downstairs and stopped when he heard his mother's voice.

"Tyler, sweetie, where are you going?" Mrs. Lockwood called to her son.

"I'm just gonna hang out at the Grille for a while." Tyler called back quickly. He didn't wait for an answer as he walked to his car and got in. As he drove to the restaurant, he rolled the windows down and blasted the music. It was late spring, so the air was warm and moist, as is preparing for the summer months ahead. He drove into the parking lot and got out of his car.

When Tyler walked through the door of the Grille, he saw that Jeremy was already haphazardly throwing darts at the dartboard on the wall across from the bar. Tyler walked towards him. Jeremy looked up when Tyler was just a few yards away. He gave a crooked grin and a subtle wave of his fingers. When Tyler got closer, they bumped fists, and Jeremy handed him half the darts.

"You really want to start with me, Gilbert?" Tyler joshed in a playfully challenging way.

"Scared, Lockwood?" Jeremy fired back as he threw a perfect bullseye.

"Now I might be. A little." Tyler answered back as he took his turn.

The game went on and on, and the boys kept a pretty constant tie. Both of them were naturally competitive, but they were teaching each other to be better sports. They had to, because anything that one wasn't good at the other one was. The game of darts ended with Jeremy winning by just a few points.

"You fought a good fight, Ty." Jeremy said, pushing him good- naturedly towards an empty booth after the game.

"Yeah. Yeah. Well, you're the real loser." Tyler said with a smug grin.

"Yeah? How do you figure that?" Jeremy asked, genuinely confused.

"Winner buys ice cream." Tyler explained.

"Since when?" Jeremy asked.

"Since about two minutes ago, when I lost that game." Tyler replied, sitting back against the booth, satisfied with his own cleverness.

"Fine, but I'm gonna hold you to that rule the next time you beat me at pool." Jeremy countered.

"Deal." Tyler answered.

After they ordered their dessert and talked about not much of anything for a while, they left the Grille. Tyler offered to drive Jeremy home; but, just like always, they decided to take a drive once in the car. Tyler kept his foot on the gas until they reached his house.

"Wait here for a minute. Be right back." Tyler said, getting out of the car.

He came a few minutes later, carrying a box. He hopped back into the driver's seat and placed the box down on the backseat.

"What's that?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"You'll see." Tyler answered simply and mysteriously. He began to drive out of town. He drove, barely slowing down, until they had reached a deserted country road.

"What are we doing here, Ty?" Jeremy asked his friend as Tyler pulled off the road and reached behind him to grab the mystery box from the seat behind him.

"You'll see in a second. Get out." Tyler answered before opening his own door and stepping out of the car with the box under his arm.

Jeremy got out of the car after a moment's hesitation and joined Tyler by the trunk of the car, where Tyler was opening the box.

"You ready to have some fun?" Tyler asked devilishly, waggling his eyebrows at Jeremy playfully.

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at the gesture as he said, "Depends. What's in the box?"

Tyler began pulling various items out of the box. First, plastic red cups, the cheap kind that they used at keggers. Next, a few smaller boxes of something. After taking a closer look, Jeremy realized the smaller boxes were full of bullets. He freaked out even more than he already was when Tyler took out a handgun and began to load it.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Jeremy asked, backing away slowly.

"Chill out, man. I'm not gonna kill anything. I though we'd have some target practice." Tyler explained as he laid the gun on the hood of his car and started lining the cups up on the fence of an empty field.

Jeremy relaxed and grabbed the gun off of the car, walking over to Tyler and handing it to him.

"Let's see what you've got." Jeremy challenged as Tyler took hold of the gun and readied it to be fired.

"You got it." Tyler said before raising the gun into a comfortable position and taking aim. One by one he shot the six cups that he had set up off the fence, all right through the middle.

"Impressive." Jeremy said, meaning it. He had no idea that Tyler was such a good marksman. He had mentioned that his father had taken him to the shooting gallery when he was younger, but Jeremy had not been expecting him to be that good.

"Thank you. Now, it's your turn." Tyler said, handing the weapon to Jeremy.

"No, Ty. I shouldn't. The only thing I've ever shot is paintball guns and air soft rifles." Jeremy said.

"Well, it's not that much different. I'll be right here." Tyler reassured him.

"That's comforting." Jeremy said, making sure to sound sarcastic. He couldn't let Tyler know that he had been a constant comfort for the past few months.

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't give me any lip, Jer. Just plant your feet, aim, and remember to squeeze the trigger firmly but kinda slowly. If you squeeze it too hard, your arm might jerk." Tyler said. Jeremy did as he was told, step by step, until Tyler said the last part. About squeezing too hard and his arm jerking. Jeremy looked over at his friend suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows up and down just as Tyler had earlier.

"Dude, you have a sick mind. Now, take the shot." Tyler said, laughing good naturedly.

Jeremy took aim and remembered everything that Tyler had told him. He also pictured the shots that Tyler had taken before him. He aimed at the first cup, drew in a deep breath, and fired. The cup flew off the fence as the bullet went straight through it.

"Man, that was awesome." Tyler said.

"Thanks." Jeremy answered. The two leaned in for a quick victory man-hug. They both grinned awkwardly as they pulled away. In the past months that they had been friends, they had never once hugged. "You do know that you're the only person I know who would trust me with a gun after the whole suicide thing, right?"

"Yeah, Jer. I know that. Hey, you still have five more targets." Tyler replied.

Once they had finished shooting through each of the red cups, the two boys packed up the gun and ammunition and headed to Jeremy's house.

Once inside the house, they flopped down on the living room couch and started playing video games. Jeremy won every time they played Halo, but once they had switched to Call of Duty, Tyler kicked his ass.

"Oh yeah! Who's the bitch now, Jeremy? Who's the bitch now?" Tyler said, jumping up and down in front of Jeremy after winning Call of Duty for the seventh time in a row.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever, Lockwood." Jeremy said. He and Tyler only called each other by their last names when they were annoyed with each other, or when they were pretending to be.

"Lockwood, huh?" Tyler said. The next thing Jeremy knew, Tyler had tackled him and was sitting on his back.

Tyler pushed Jeremy's face into the rug and said, "Eat carpet, Gilbert!"

"Never!" Jeremy called, giving a battle cry before flipping positions and hitting Tyler over the head with the T.V. remote.

After a few more minutes of wrestling and hitting each other with various household objects, they called it a draw and settled down into the couch, exhausted and still laughing.

"Why did I invite you over if you are just going to abuse me all night?" Jeremy asked.

"You didn't invite me. I invited myself." Tyler countered, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm hungry." The two teenagers said at the same time. They looked at each other for a second before racing into the kitchen in search of junk food.

When Elena and Bonnie got home from a concert at 2 am, they found Jeremy and Tyler passed out in the living room, bags of chips and soda cans all over the place. Tyler was laying on one end of the couch, Jeremy on the other. Their legs were slightly intertwined on the middle cushion. Tyler snored softly, and Jeremy mumbled in his sleep.

"Aw. When will they realize it?" Bonnie said, looking at the two of them sleeping.

"When will they realize what?" Elena asked, after creeping around the sleeping boys and gathering up what she could of the mess.

"That they were made for each other." Bonnie replied simply.

"I don't know." Elena said softly. She had been wondering just that for months.

**Let me know what you think. I will start to lead up to the romance in within the next chapter or two. I will try to update in the next few days. Please look for upcoming chapters and stories by me! LOVE AND HUGS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I don't even care that I don't have that many reviews yet, because that last chapter is my pride and joy. Here's chapter three. Enjoy and Review, por favor!**

When Elena came downstairs the next morning, Jeremy and Tyler were still sleeping like they were dead. She chuckled to herself and went into the kitchen to make coffee. As if by magic, as soon as Jeremy smelled coffee, he sat up straight on the couch and looked around.

Jeremy nudged Tyler's socked foot to wake him, but his friend just grunted in response and buried his head in the arm of the couch.

"Come on, man. Ty, wake up. There's coffee." Jeremy said.

Tyler slowly opened his eyes, straining against the morning light. He then swung his legs off the couch, put his elbows on his knees, and rubbed his eyes. He got off the couch and stretched as Jeremy headed into the kitchen and poured them both a cup of coffee.

Jeremy handed Tyler his coffee once he sat down on one of the barstools by the island in their kitchen.

"Thanks, man." Tyler said, sipping the coffee. "Aw. Little Jer even knows how I take my coffee. How sweet!" he added in a mocking baby voice, messing up Jeremy's already unruly hair.

"Shut up, man. It's not that hard to put some milk and sugar in a cup." Jeremy said, blushing slightly. He had no idea why he was blushing. He and Tyler made fun of each other constantly. It was just part of their relationship. He convinced himself that his face was hot because of the fresh coffee he was drinking, but Elena, who was watching from behind her own cup, knew better.

"Dude, is it alright if I grab a shower before I leave?" Tyler asked once he had finished his coffee.

"Sure, Ty. That's fine. You know where everything is, right?" Jeremy replied.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jer." Tyler said back, hopping down from his seat and trudging upstairs.

Elena watched Jeremy head up the stairs into his bedroom with an amused expression on her face. Boys were so clueless. Especially boys in love….with each other.

Jeremy was sitting in his desk chair, working on a sketch, when Tyler came out of the adjoining bathroom in nothing but his jeans, which he had not bothered to button or zip yet. Steam rolled around him as it met the cool air of Jeremy's bedroom, and Jeremy couldn't take his eyes away.

"Hey, dude. Do you have a t-shirt I can borrow? I spilled Coke on mine last night, remember?" Tyler asked. He thought he had seen Jeremy staring at his body, but he quickly shook the thought out of his head.

"Y- Ye…Yeah." Jeremy said, coming out of the strange trance that Tyler's abs had held him under. He rifled through his drawers in search of a t-shirt. He finally came across a grey Cage the Elephant shirt. He tossed it across the room to his friend. As Tyler put the shirt on, he knew that he wasn't imagining things then. He definitely saw Jeremy's eyes tracing the plains of his muscles.

Tyler didn't know how to feel about his best friend checking him out. It was unnerving, but he felt a kind of a excitement that he had never felt before. A rush of heat went through his body. He could feel his face and neck heating up as he pulled the shirt over his head and fastened his jeans.

"My turn." Jeremy said simply, walking past Tyler into his bathroom and quickly closing the door.

Tyler took a deep, shaky breath as he flopped down onto Jeremy's bed. As he laid on his back, he put his hands over his eyes. In all honesty, he was freaking out. He had just gotten…turned on… by his best friend! His male best friend. Tyler Lockwood was not gay! He couldn't be. His father would've turned over in his grave if he could hear all of the dirty things flashing through Tyler's mind.

The sudden fantasies only got worse when Jeremy stepped out of the bathroom after about ten minutes. He had the indecency to come into the same room as Tyler in nothing but boxer shorts.

Tyler let out a small groan as Jeremy walked to his closet to find a pair of clean jeans. When he got a clear view of his ass, that was it. Tyler couldn't look at anything else. It was like someone had glued his eyes open and was holding his head in the same position.

Jeremy, having heard the groan, said, "Dude, are you alright?" His tone was casual and collected. If only Tyler knew what he had done while he was in the shower… or who he had thought about while doing it.

"Yeah. I'm good." Tyler said, shakily, staring at Jeremy's body with hunger in his eyes. He had seen Jeremy shirtless before, but never like this. He had never noticed his washboard abs or his strong, broad shoulders. Now that he had noticed, he didn't want to look away.

This time, it was Jeremy's turn to notice Tyler's wandering gaze. His dark ,shaggy hair was dripping beads of water down his chest bone, and Tyler took notice of that too.

Without thinking, Jeremy sat down on the bed next to Tyler. He leaned slightly forward with a cautious expression in his eyes.

Jeremy asked again, "Are you sure you're okay, Ty?"

Tyler gulped and felt an uncomfortable pull in his jeans at the sudden closeness. He had no idea what he was doing when he leaned farther towards Jeremy. Their lips were about to touch when Elena's voice cut them off.

Calling up the stairs, she said, "Jeremy! I'm going out with Stefan. Are you and Tyler going to be here today?"

Jeremy looked at Tyler, asking with his eyes if he was staying around. Tyler nodded, getting up off the bed to pace a hole in Jeremy's carpet.

"Yeah, Elena! We're gonna hang out here. Why?" Jeremy called back down.

"Jenna's expecting a package today, so someone needs to be here to sign for it!" Elena explained, wondering what had Jeremy's voice sounding so shaky.

"Okay. We'll be here." he answered as he continued to watch Tyler pace back and forth. He smiled at the sight. It gave him a sense of pride, knowing that he could get Tyler all worked up like that. Tyler, seeing his smile, glowered back, but turned it into a smirk when he noticed once again that Jeremy had not put a shirt on yet.

"Okay. See you later, Jer." Elena replied.

Jeremy, having not been paying much attention to her, didn't say anything back. Instead, he followed Tyler's gaze down his bare midsection. A slight pinkish hue spread over his features, and they both chuckled nervously.

Quickly, Jeremy went over to his dresser, pulled out a shirt, and put it on. There was enough tension in the room already, without one of them walking around half-naked.

After putting the shirt on, Jeremy cleared his throat and looked nervously at Tyler. Tyler glanced back, but his face was motionless.

"So…" Jeremy began.

"So…" Tyler replied, speaking for the first time in what seemed like hours to Jeremy.

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak again, but Tyler cut him off, saying, "Dude, let's just go downstairs, watch some T.V., and pretend that this never happened."

Jeremy was disappointed and shocked, but he tried to hide it from Tyler by saying, "Yeah. Sure. Let's do that." He headed down the staircase ahead of Tyler, a choked feeling in his throat and tears threatening to spring to his eyes.

**Sorry to dangle a kiss scene in front of you like that, but I didn't want to rush into it. Keep reading, please. The romance will start in either chapter 4 or 5. Please review, and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm back! I got a few really awesome reviews, and I am more excited to finish this story than I was the first . Anyway, here it goes. Something very exciting will happen in this chapter… just saying. Please review and look out for new chapters. DISCLAIMER!**

General POV

Things had been a bit tense between Tyler and Jeremy after the whole scene in Jeremy's bedroom. That was almost two weeks ago, and they still hadn't stayed over at each others' house. When they played video games, there was no playful name-calling and horsing around.

They both knew the reason, too. The reason was that they had both felt something for the other, but neither would admit it. As awkward as it was to be together, neither boy could stay away for long…

"Hey, Ty. What's up, man?" Jeremy asked as he walked up to Tyler's locker at the end of the day on a Friday and shot the older boy a smile.

"Uh… not much, dude. What's up with you?" Tyler asked his friend, while discreetly raking his eyes up and down the length of his body. He was too busy indulging himself in that fine sight to notice that Jeremy was doing the same to him.

"Pretty much the same. So… what do you have planned this weekend?" Jeremy inquired looking up…expectantly?

"Nothing so far. Wanna' hang out or something? My Mom will be gone if you wanna' help me trash some stuff at my place." Tyler prompted with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

Jeremy chuckled at this and said, " Sure, man. Will you drive me home? I just need to grab some stuff and leave Jenna a note so she won't freak when I don't come home."

"Yeah. No problem. Hey, by the way, is your aunt still doing it with Mr. Saltzman?" Tyler asked, the small smirk turning into a full- blown grin when he saw the annoyance flare up in his friend's eyes.

"Dude. Seriously, doing it? How old are you? Twelve?" Jeremy said shaking his head, but a slow smile crept onto his face anyway.

"Whatever. So, are they?" Tyler inquired again, shutting his locker.

"How should I know? Me and my aunt don't exactly discuss intimate details of her sex life, okay?" Jeremy answered, then added, "Why? You want me to put in a good word for you?"

"Oh, yeah! You know how I like that vintage ass!" Tyler said, both of them cracking up.

"Dude. That's disgusting." Jeremy said after he had stopped laughing.

"Whatever. It's not like you're offended." Tyler replied. "Come on."

The two boys walked out of the school and got into Tyler's car. The older boy started the engine and took off for the Gilbert residence.

When they pulled up, Jeremy said, " You wanna' come in? It should only be a minute."

"Sure." Tyler answered, following Jeremy up the walkway and through the front door.

"Elena? Jenna?" Jeremy called when they got inside. When no one answered, both boys shrugged their shoulders and trudged up the stairs to Jeremy's room.

When Jeremy was done throwing stuff together, the two boys went back downstairs and Jeremy took out a notepad to write Jenna a note.

Tyler discreetly looked over Jeremy's shoulder as he watched his friend write…

_Jenna and Elena,_

_Went to Tyler's. Will probably stay for the weekend. I have my cell if you need me._

_Love, Jer._

Tyler smirked at the other boy's scrawling handwriting. It slanted slightly downward as he wrote across the pad and the ink splotched when he signed his name. It was so Jeremy.

"Alright. Let's go." Jeremy said.

When the boys got to the Lockwood mansion, they walked through the front door to find it dark and no one in the house. The sun was setting, and the hired help was off for the weekend.

"Whoa. I can see why you wanted company. This place is depressing when it's empty." Jeremy said, marveling at the high ceilings as Tyler turned the lights on.

"It can be even more depressing when it's full. Trust me." Tyler. He tried to make it sound light, but his voice choked up slightly in a forlorn way.

Jeremy put his stuff by the door and followed Tyler into the parlor. He sat down in a green velvet armchair while Tyler poured them both a glass of his father's bourbon.

Jeremy took the drink but just peered into in and sloshed it around for a few seconds.

"What's wrong, Jer?' Tyler asked. He had already finished his drink, and was pouring himself another.

"Nothing. I just…I feel weird drinking a dead guy's booze. Okay?" Jeremy answered in a huff.

"Dude. He's as dead as he's ever gonna' be. It's not like he minds. Just drink it." Tyler said with a morbid chuckle.

Jeremy shook his head at Tyler's lack of grief and took a long swig.

"See? Better, huh?" Tyler said.

"Yeah. Better." Jeremy said.

A couple of hours later, the boys had finished the bourbon and half a bottle of rum when Jeremy suddenly asked, "Did you really mean what you said about my aunt and wanting to do it with her?"

Tyler, being about twice as drunk as Jeremy, answered truthfully. "Nope." Then, he giggled stupidly before adding, "I want to do it with you."

Jeremy looked at him like he had lost his mind, but there was a glint of happiness in his eyes as well. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yep." Tyler answered, popping the P. "You're so hot. I've wanted to jump you ever since that day in your room a few weeks ago…when we almost kissed. That was a good day." He finished, getting up from his seat on the floor and sitting on the couch next to Jeremy's chair.

"If you really felt like that, then why did you tell me to forget it happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Cause I am Tyler Lockwood! The Tyler Lockwood. Can you imagine what people would say if they found out the dead mayor's son was disgracing his father's memory by boning another guy?" Tyler yelped with a distressed look in his eyes. "But I want to. I want you way too much, dude."

Jeremy was so overcome with happiness that he couldn't speak. He did the only thing that was logical to his buzzed mind. He grabbed Tyler by the back of his head and kissed the life out of him. He felt the older boy's tongue snake into his mouth and his teeth nip his bottom lip. He tasted the liquor on Tyler's breath It didn't matter to either of them that they might not remember exactly what happened in the morning. All that mattered was that they were finally together, if even for a moment.

"You wanna' go upstairs?" Tyler breathed out as Jeremy's lips worked their way down his neck hungrily.

"Why go all the way upstairs?" Jeremy asked playfully, "No one's home, remember?"

Tyler gave Jeremy a knowing smile as they went back to kissing. Before long, clothing was discarded. Sweet things were whispered. Love was made. Bodies were spent as they lay completely exposed in the middle of the carpeted floor. The next morning was soon to come as they lie asleep, still wrapped up in each other.

**Yay! Jyler loving! Sorry I got them tipsy first, but I thought it would be easier to just go for it that way. Please review. I plan on updating soon. Love and Hugs!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I am determined to finish this story. It's all Jyler romance from here on out, so enjoy. Review, please!

**Jeremy woke up with visions of the past night dancing in his head. Before he opened his eyes, he silently wished that it wasn't a dream. He slowly opened one eye, then the other. He found himself lying in the floor of the Lockwood parlor. He then thought for a moment that everything had in fact been a dream when he noticed that he was dressed in his boxers and jeans, but no shirt. **

**He knew, however, that he had not been dreaming when he noticed a condom wrapper stuck to his left foot, and another one a few feet away on the coffee table. He smiled to himself when all of the memories started flooding back to him. Tyler must of gotten him dressed. That was nice, but wait. Where was Tyler?**

**Jeremy sat up and glanced around for any sign of Tyler. Then, he noticed a bright yellow sticky note on his over-night bag.**

**As he walked closer, he saw that the note said…**

_**Jer,**_

_**Don't pull a flip-out. I remember what happened, and I want to talk about it. I got tired of waiting for you to get up, so I went for a drive. I'm bringing breakfast, and we'll talk when I get back. Hope you slept well…be back soon.**_

_**Tyler.**_

**Jeremy chuckled to himself as he finished reading the note. He could picture Tyler agonizing over what to say and how to write it. In fact, if he looked in a trash can, he would probably find a bunch of the little yellow papers with half- written notes on them.**

**Just then, he heard Tyler drive up. He was momentarily nervous, but he got a hold of himself. He glanced at his shirt on the floor. He moved to put it on, but thought better of it.**

"**Jer?" Tyler called from the front door, breakfast in a large brown bag in his hand. "If you left while I was gone, you're a dick!" he finished as he rounded the corner into the parlor and stopped short when he saw Jeremy.**

"**Last time I checked, you're the one who slipped out while I was sleeping." Jeremy said, walking slowly towards him.**

"**Hey, I left a note! And you sleep way too late. I'm an early riser, so…" Tyler began to protest. Then, Jeremy silenced him with his lips.**

**The kiss was different from the night before. It was sweet and soft and simple. When Jeremy pulled away, all Tyler could do was smile like an idiot.**

"**I read the note. Thanks for breakfast." Jeremy said simply, taking the bag from him, while Tyler followed him into the kitchen.**

"**Wow, Ty. How many pastries do you think we need?" Jeremy asked, taking out all sorts of bagels and muffins and cream pastries.**

"**I didn't know what you'd want. I know how you take your coffee, but not really what you eat for breakfast…" Tyler answered shyly, walking over to the counter and starting the coffee. Then, he grabbed a blueberry muffin and sat across from Jeremy at the island.**

"**So…" Jeremy began, nibbling at a bear claw.**

"**Yeah…so…" Tyler said back.**

"**Okay, let's not do this. This whole "awkward morning after" thing. It's not like I'm some drunk chick you picked up at a party. I'm your best friend. We need to talk about this." Jeremy said.**

"**You're right. I mean, we both knew it was coming sooner or later." Tyler answered.**

**Jeremy was shocked by Tyler's bluntness, but then again…that was Tyler. "Yeah. I just don't want stuff to be weird. You know, the whole transition from friends to…whatever we are now." he said.**

"**What do you want us to be?" Tyler asked hopefully, glancing up at him.**

"**I don't know. I mean, last night was incredible, and I'd like to just say what I'm thinking, but I don't want to freak you out." Jeremy tried to explain.**

"**Just say it, because I'm pretty sure we're thinking the same thing." Tyler said, surprising Jeremy again by reaching over and giving his hand and encouraging squeeze. **

"**I want to be with you, alright? I want to hang out and hook up without feeling weird about it. And I'm sorry if what I'm about to say makes you feel weird, but I am not ready to come out yet." Jeremy explained.**

"**What do you mean, come out?" Tyler asked, although he knew what was coming.**

**Jeremy sighed and said, "Tyler, we had sex last night, and we're not going to be able to be together if we can't even admit it to each other."**

"**I know you're right. It just feels weird. I've never thought of being with a guy as a possibility. But, I feel the same way. I want us to get used to whatever this is first, and then we'll talk about telling people. Okay?" Tyler answered.**

**Jeremy smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. This time, it was Tyler's turn to lean over and initiate the kiss. When they pulled apart, Tyler said breathlessly, "You distracted me. Now my coffee's cold." He got up and opened the microwave to put his cup in.**

"**Will you warm mine up too?" Jeremy asked, holding out his cup.**

"**Fine, but only if you put on a shirt so I don't get distracted again." Tyler answered, taking the coffee and shooting a heated glance at Jeremy's midsection. **

"**Sorry, dude. Shirtless breakfast." Jeremy said with a smirk.**

"**Well, in that case…" Tyler said, pulling his own shirt over his head.**

**The two boys looked at each other for a moment before moving in for a kiss. Jeremy slipped his tongue into Tyler's mouth and before long, they picked up where the had left off the night before. Only this time, there was a microwave beeping in the background. **

**Hope you liked it. Please review and look for more chapters soon! **


End file.
